


Alien vs. Predator: Redemption

by midnightwolfGX



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwolfGX/pseuds/midnightwolfGX
Summary: What if Scar wasn't killed by the Alien Queen? What if he wanted to stay on Earth with Lex? The two are sure to live happily...but unfortunately, a Bad Blood Predator has arrived on Earth to kill Scar, considering his human friendship taboo. Scar then takes it upon himself to stop the Bad Blood and protect his human companion with his life.





	1. Evading Death

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS OLD! I simply imported my work from FanFiction.net.

He had rescued her from the xenomorphs…he helped her escape the pyramid explosion…he gave her a mark of honor…and now, he is fighting for his life against the worst threat of all: the Alien Queen.

Lex watched as the Predator Warrior fought against the Alien Queen in hand-to-hand combat. The air was cold, but simply watching this battle made Lex's blood boil in immense fear. The Warrior repeatedly launched projectiles and slashed away at the Queen, which majorly provoked her to strike back.

The Queen thrust her massive, lethal tail at the Yautja, knocking him aside and briefly incapacitating him.

The Queen then needed to retract her tail for another strike…and this is where Lex saw her chance. Without hesitation, she thrust the spear that the Predator gave her into the throat of the Queen, causing it to shriek in agony and spill acidic blood everywhere, which Lex was careful to avoid.

Lex simply kept thrusting the Yautja weapon at the creature until she eventually decided to make a run for the water tower nearby. Unfortunately, the Queen quickly recovered and was right on her the whole way. When she made it to the water tower, she found that the Queen had completely thwarted any possibility of her getting away. It then began to try and kill her any way it could, nearly toppling over the water tower. Lex had nowhere to run…

_This is it…_ Lex thought, _…this is the end for me. I should've figured as much…at least I'll be with Sebastian soon enough…_

But then, out of nowhere, the Predator appeared and stabbed the Queen in the head. While the Queen was distracted, Lex and the Predator quickly tried to attach the chain attached to it to the water tower…but the Queen readied her tail to thrust a fatal blow at the Yautja's back…about to end his life…

…Fortunately, as luck would have it, the Predator noticed this and jumped aside right at the last moment, the tail missing him by _millimeters_. He then slashed at the tail with his wristblade to buy them the moment they would need, and Lex picked up a shovel to break a tower support while the Predator shoved his wristblade into another one to shatter it, and they made the water tower fall into the dark water…taking the Queen along with it.

Lex, who had fallen over when the tower fell, stood up and look into the deep, pitch-black water, "Is it…gone?" she asked the Yautja, who nodded once in response.

"Oh my…" Lex said, "…I never signed up for _this_."

The alien warrior made a series of clicking sounds, "…It…all for…better…cause…" it managed to utter.

Lex could swear that her heart stopped for a brief moment. Slowly, she looked up at the Predator, "Did…did you just…t-talk…?" she asked, amazed.

"…Yes…" the Yautja responded, "…I know…partial…ooman language…speaking it…is…secret that…Yautja… keep…"

_Oh, no shit…_ Lex thought, _This day just keeps getting better by the minute, that's for sure._

Suddenly, the Yautja clutched his chest with both hands, and fell to his knees making weird straining noises.

Lex quickly knelt down, "Are you okay!?" she asked.

He let out a series of pain squeals before speaking, "…X-Xeno…morph…embryo…b…b-birthing…!" he said before collapsing on his side.

Lex was about to run and see if she would have even the slightest chance of finding help, but then the Warrior did something she would never have expected; he extended his wristblade…and gashed open his lower stomach. He clawed inside the deep, glowing-green wound, making loud pained shrieks that horrified Lex…and pulled out a very strange-looking chestburster, which appeared to have mandibles like a Predator.

The Predator snapped the neck of the chestburster, and threw it into the water. He then lay on his back, taking rapid breaths, "…P…Please…ooman…you need…go…get help…from…Ancient…" he said, faintly.

The Ancient? What was he talking about? Lex was panicking; she had no idea what to do. But she had to do _something_. She couldn't let this Warrior die!

"…Please…" the Yautja said with a tearful look in his eyes, "…pain…unbear..able…"

"Y-Yes! I'll get the Ancient for you!" Lex said, quickly rushing the other way, but she had not gone a few strides before another large Predator appeared with several other smaller Predators behind him. They all appeared to be coming from a large ship that appeared almost out of nowhere.

" _Get him to an emergency medical unit immediately!_ " the Ancient Predator said in Yautja language to his subordinates.

" _We will, Master!_ " the other Predators responded, all of them lifting up the wounded Warrior and carrying him to the mothership. The Ancient turned back to face Lex, and noticed the mark below her eye.

_This ooman bears the Mark of Honor…_ the Ancient Predator thought, _…so she truly did…assist Scar on his hunt to defeat the Xenomorph Queen…?_

The Ancient stepped right in front of Lex, which made her slightly uncomfortable and nervous. He then reached behind his back, and revealed a retractable Combi-Stick of the kind that the other Predator who helped Lex used. He held it out to her.

"…Here…" the Ancient spoke, "…take…weapon…it is…customary…sign of respect…and honor…"

Lex slowly reached and grabbed the collapsible weapon from the Ancient Predator, and found it to be surprisingly lighter than it looks. "Oh…th-thank you." Lex said.

The Ancient bowed his head to Lex, "…You have…Honor Mark…you help…hunter…escape…and…kill Queen…" he said.

"Well, it's the least I could do." Lex responded, "I wasn't gonna leave him to die back in the pyramid."

"…You have…thanks…for…help him…" the Ancient said, bowing his head once more, and turned to head back to the mothership.

Lex simply waited outside of the ship, ready for them to take off…ready to say her final farewell to her extraterrestrial friend. But, for some reason, they were not launching the ship yet…


	2. I Want To Stay

Yautja medics all began to treat the deep gash that Scar made on his upper stomach to remove the chestburster so that it would not kill him. They closed and sutured one area of the wound at one time, until eventually they closed the wound with stitches that would slowly dissipate during healing. Until then, Scar would have to refrain from sitting up for about two days. Fortunately, Predators heal very fast due to the special properties of their blood.

The Ancient Predator came to check on Scar after the surgery. " _How are you feeling, Blooded Warrior?_ " he asked in their alien language.

" _I could be doing much better…had I remained focused during the Hunt…_ " Scar responded, weakly.

The Ancient glanced over Scar's closed wound, " _You must not doubt yourself, Scar. Even the most well-trained hunters all happen to let their guard down at inopportune moments._ " He said.

Scar let out his breath, " _…And it had nearly cost me my life._ " He replied.

" _Do not dwell on the negatives,_ " the Ancient advised, " _you are a hero, Scar. You have done away with a Xenomorph Queen. You are the youngest hunter, as far as my knowledge goes, to have done it._ "

Scar curled his upper mandibles outwards, a Yautja-smile. " _Thank you, Master. I would expect a hero's welcome back home, but…_ " Scar stopped speaking and stared at the ceiling as he lay back again.

" _What would be the matter, Scar?_ " the Ancient questioned.

Scar hesitated, but brought himself to admit what he wanted: " _…I want to stay…here. I want to live with the ooman who helped me on my Hunt._ "

The Ancient tilted his head, " _…Why would that be? You do not wish to be bathed in riches and fame? Surely your family will…oh…_ " he stopped, realizing he should probably not mention Scar's family to him…especially after what happened to Celtic and Chopper.

" _I am sure._ " Scar said, " _I have brought honor to the Yautja, and all that I should ever receive is the simple acknowledgement of my doing so. No fame, no riches. I wish to remain on this planet. I want to protect that ooman from any further Xenomorph threat._ "

The Ancient rubbed his chin, " _Well…seeing as to how you have become a Blooded Warrior…you save one with a species our ancestors were praised by…and you have a strong sense of independence…so, for all that, and such a noble cause to stay…_ " he clasped his hands together, " _…I will respect your decision, Scar._ "

Scar gave his Yautja-smile again, " _…I give you my deepest, strongest thanks, Master._ " He said.

(XXXX)

Lex stood outside the mothership, waiting for the moment that it would take off and leave Earth…but what was taking them so long?

Suddenly, the hatch opened and Lex quickly stood up to see that the Warrior was laying on some kind of stretcher, underneath some kind of synthetic covers, being pushed by other Predators. The Ancient Predator followed after them and walked over to Lex.

"…He…want…stay…on planet…with you…" the Ancient said to Lex, "…keep him…warm…and he…rest…two days…"

Lex's sorrow of the Warrior leaving was suddenly replaced by an overwhelming sense of joy. He wanted to stay!

"I'll take good care of him." Lex told the Ancient, "He will be fine."

The Ancient bowed his head, "…Good…you…kind…ooman…" he said, before he and the other Predators turned back toward the mothership, which moments later, took off into outer space. Lex stared in awe as the ship soared away. How lucky she was to have her alien friend stay with her on Earth.

She then turned her attention to the Predator on the stretcher, "I just want to thank you for helping me out of that hellhole alive. I am forever in your debt, Warrior." She said.

The Yautja tilted his head over to Lex, "…Scar…" he said.

Lex narrowed her eyes, "What? What about a scar?" she asked.

The Predator pulled an arm from underneath the cover, and placed his hand on his upper chest. "… _Scar_ …" he repeated.

"OH!" Lex said in realization, "That's your name?"

Scar nodded, "…We go…your…home…?" he asked.

Lex looked up, and then around, "Yeah…I think it's time to go home now." She answered.

With that, Lex pushed Scar's stretcher into a snowcat and drove to the ship that she and her crew had taken to Antarctica. After going to the painstaking process of loading the stretcher onto the helicopter beneath the deck of the ship, she opened up the deck above them and started the helicopter. Setting the coordinates for Gunnison, Colorado, where Lex's home was, she began to fly upward, away from the ship, and out over the freezing ocean.

Lex flew fast, but steady to ensure that she did not end up agitating Scar's injury. Her main priority was to be able to get back home. Fortunately, the helicopter came with canisters of reserve fuel in the cargo storage, and she knew that there should be more than enough to get back to America…


	3. Alien Friendship

After flying for several hours, and having to stop several times to refill the chopper's fuel tank, and get diesel gasoline (Lex thanked God she took the custom-made, fuel-efficient Weyland Industries diesel chopper) from some stations nearby that she would stop, Lex eventually managed to enter the United States (wisely hiding Scar's stretcher in a hidden cargo storage area underneath the floorboard when the customs agents took a brief look at the inside of the helicopter).

It took a while longer, but Lex eventually made it back to Gunnison, Colorado, where she landed the helicopter in an empty parking lot near her house. She shut down the chopper and pulled Scar's stretcher out, having to briefly hold him up when she set up the wheeled legs. It seemed that Scar fell asleep on the way back; his eyes were closed, and he breathed slowly.

_I probably shouldn't wake him,_ Lex thought, _he might get a little grumpy._

Silently and quickly, Lex began to push the stretcher across the street to the entry of her neighborhood. She decided to leave the chopper behind; Weyland agents would come to retrieve it once they picked up its tracking-signal.

Lex, at long last, made it to her front door, where she heaved the stretcher carefully up the steps, and unlocked her front door. She pushed the stretcher inside and into her room. Lex collapsed on her bed, exhausted from the long journey back. Her alarm clock said that it was almost three o'clock in the morning. Unable to stay conscious any longer, Lex fell asleep almost immediately after closing her eyes…and she did not even take off her boots.

(XXXX)

Lex awoke the next morning at almost eleven…and to her slight surprise, she saw that Scar was in her room with her, still underneath the latex-like covers of the stretcher.

"Wow…so it wasn't a dream." Lex said to herself, and then Scar stirred.

The Yautja lifted his head, and looked around, "…This…your home…?" he said, vaguely beginning to recall what happened the night before.

"Yes." Lex said, "Everything's okay. The Aliens are gone. We're safe here."

Scar tried to sit up, but groaned and made pained clicks with his mandibles.

"No! Don't sit up!" Lex said, getting up and pressing him back down, "You need to give yourself time to heal; you made a pretty nasty cut on your stomach to get that baby Alien out of you."

Scar made a soft squeal, "…Hurts…cannot move…" he uttered.

Lex placed a hand on Scar's arm, "You just rest, and I'll take care of you." She said with a reassuring smile, "I'll be able to stay with you for a few days, since Weyland will likely allow me some time off before none of my…crew…" Lex felt a chill run through her, "…responds to any messages that are given out before our return."

"…That…good…" Scar said, forcing his upper mandibles upward and apart, which Lex could only assume was supposed to be a smile.

"Listen, Scar," Lex began, "Why did you want to stay here on Earth? Don't you have a life on your planet? Don't you have friends to get back to? Family?"

Scar got a sad look in his eyes, "…No…nothing…go back…to…" he said.

"Huh…why?" Lex asked.

It took a moment for Scar to respond, "…When I…younger…parents…killed by…Xenomorphs…while…asleep…" he trailed off, taking a moment to collect himself before crying, "…and…brothers…other two…hunters…you saw…"

Lex's eyes widened, "Those two other warriors that were killed at the pyramid…were your brothers?" she asked in astonishment.

Scar nodded, squinting to hold back tears.

Lex placed a hand on the side of Scar's face, "Oh, Scar…I'm so sorry." She said, hugging the Blooded Warrior around the neck. Scar put his arm around her torso to return the hug. Once she let go, Scar continued to speak (…to the best of his limited-knowledge ability, at least):

"…And…I want…stay…with you…because…don't want…anything…happen…to you…" Scar said, "…You…too precious…"

_Too precious_ …Lex was touched by these words; Scar actually cared about her so much that he didn't want to leave her side since he wanted to ensure that she would never get in harm's way!

"Thank you, Scar." She said, kissing the Yautja on the forehead, "Thank you for everything, including what happened at the pyramid…and you being my guardian."

Scar "smiled" once again, "…It…least…I do…" he said.

(XXXX)

Throughout the day, Lex really didn't feel like going anywhere since she still hasn't fully recovered her strength from the long journey, so she pretty much sat around reading books, doing some cleaning, and watching some television. Scar, having literally nothing to do, fell asleep again…but it was pretty obvious that his wound was still hurting him as it slowly healed. Every now and then, Scar awoke and clutched his abdomen, letting out agonizing moans and trills that Lex could hear throughout the house.

It broke Lex's heart to see her savior in constant pain. But, she knew that he had to do it in order to stay alive; if he let the chestburster birth on its own…Scar could have ended up suffering near-instant death from the wound to his major arteries. He had to give the strange, hybrid Xenomorph embryo an escape route it could notice.

However, all that mattered was that his wound was treated, and now all that had to be done was to wait until it has healed. Scar examined his wound that evening to see that it had healed very cleanly…though it was definitely going to leave behind a mark. He figured that he would give it another day, at best, until he could get on his feet again.

"You sure about that?" Lex thought, "You really might need more time…I mean, how can you have a wound that deep heal in just two days…?"

"…Yautja blood…have…healing…ability…" Scar said, "…We…heal quick…faster than…oomans…"

"Oh…I didn't know that." Lex said, "But, I'm glad you're gonna be okay sooner than I thought."

Scar then made a strange, rattling exhale, clicking his mandibles in a weird way, "…Need…sleep now…" he said, "…Heal…faster when…asleep…"

Lex assumed the weird sound he just made was a yawn. "Okay. Goodnight, Scar. I hope you feel better soon." She said, climbing into her bed.

"…Goodnight…Lex…" Scar responded before closing his eyes.

Scar had fallen asleep, making a faint snore, but it wasn't annoying to Lex. Lex, however, remained awake for another reason…

_Wow…who knew that a simple business trip would take a major, life-threatening turn…and have it end with an alien warrior staying at my place…?_ Lex thought to herself, _Still, though, I really don't feel a good need to question it. I almost feel…like it was supposed to happen right from the start. Hmmm…_

Thoughts and mixed emotions filled her head as Lex inadvertently fell asleep.


	4. Breakfast and Bad Blood

Scar awoke fairly early the next morning, and examined his wound. It has been completely healed, though there is the possibility that the lower layers of skin have not yet fully regenerated, so he may need a couple of more hours before any excessive physical activity.

Slowly using his arms and not his abdominal muscles, Scar sat himself up to see Lex asleep in her bed. He carefully stood up and walked over to the side of her bed, and kneeled down next to Lex. He began to gently run his claws through her hair.

Scar sighed in delight. _Oh, never would I have dreamt of my life taking a turn like this._ He thought, _I had never imagined that oomans could be so kind and…beautiful._

Lex stirred a bit and opened her eyes slightly to see Scar kneeling next to her bed, running his fingers through her hair with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Lex smiled, "…So you decide to watch me while I sleep?" she said, softly.

"…I…your guardian…" Scar said, "…I…watch over…you…like…Yautja…Protector Spirit…"

"I see your gash has healed up nicely." Lex said, "How do you feel?"

"…Bit sore…but…fine now…" Scar said.

"Well, I guess that mark on your chest suits your name, doesn't it?" Lex asked, laughing afterwards.

Scar let out an amused trill.

Lex picked up a mirror on her bedside table to fix her frizzy morning-hair, and then she remembered the mark that Scar gave her was still on her face.

"This mark…why did you give it to me?" Lex asked, lightly touching it.

Scar stood and sat on the bed next to Lex, "…You…help me…back…in Pyramid…I…give you…Honor Mark…" he said.

"So…this means I'm in your 'clan'?" Lex asked jokingly.

Scar smiled, "…No…you…not hunter…no…offend…" he said.

"It's fine; I don't like to fight anyways. Heh heh…" Lex said.

"…You are…my pet…" Scar remarked.

Lex chuckled, and then she sat up. "So, what's say I fix up some breakfast?" she suggested.

"…Food…" Scar said, "…sound…excellent…"

(XXXX)

Lex got busy and whipped out some frying pans. She pulled out a two-foot-long pork sausage from the freezer and some large eggs from the fridge. She defrosted the sausage in her microwave oven before frying it along with the eggs.

Scar, after putting his thermal bodynet and armor on, was keeping himself occupied by checking out Lex's living room. He flicked a light switch on and off over and over out of fascination; he turned on the television and kept scrolling through the different channels; he kept pulling the lever on one of Lex's recliner chairs, making the recliner extend and retract.

"Food's ready!" Lex called from the kitchen.

Scar, who was fairly hungry, immediately followed the sound of sizzling to the kitchen. Lex handed him a plate of egg and sausage. Scar stared at it like it was something he couldn't identify.

"…What…culinary…is this…?" Scar asked.

"That's eggs and sausage!" Lex said, smiling, "Doesn't it look good?"

Scar brought the plate up near his face, and took a whiff. He held it away and squinted in disgust.

"…Does not…smell…appetizing…" Scar said with an apologetic look.

Lex laughed a little bit, "I know most people don't like the _smell_ of eggs, but they actually taste pretty good! Trust me." She said, handing the Yautja a fork.

Scar took the fork, and used it to slice a portion of the egg. For a second, he looked at the piece of yellow and white slimy food on the utensil, and then slowly put it into his mouth. As he chewed, his disgusted expression vanished, and he took another bite. And then another.

"I told you you'd like it!" Lex said.

Scar devoured the eggs quite fast, almost to the point where he had his face in the dish, until they were gone.

"…That…good food…" Scar said, "…sorry I…misjudge…"

"It's okay." Lex said reassuringly.

Scar then picked up one of the small slabs of artificial meat, "…What…this…side-serving…?" he asked.

"That's sausage!" Lex said, "It's a type of meat that's processed and packaged."

Scar's eyes widened, "Meat…" he said. And with that, he downed the slice whole.

Lex raised a brow, "…I take it you're…carnivorous?" she asked.

Scar did not answer, and simply inhaled the remainder of the sausage in a heartbeat. After swallowing it all, he let out a small belch.

"So…" Lex said, "…was that enough for you?"

Scar nodded in satisfaction, "…You…good at…culinary art…Lex…" he said, and then he rubbed his stomach, "…slight nausea…though…"

"Yeah," Lex said, "the eggs can sometimes do that. It'll go away after a little while."

Scar put his empty plate on the countertop and bowed his head once, "…I…thank you…for…meal…" he said.

"No problem." Lex replied, "I don't mean to brag, but I can whip up a _lot_ of pretty kickass dishes, in case you'd like anything for lunch or dinner later on."

Scar smiled, "…That…would…be good…" he said, "…What…we do…today…?"

Lex wondered for a moment; she couldn't take Scar into public, because he doesn't exactly…blend in. She wanted to let him have some fun here on Earth, but realized that if he were to be found, Weyland agents would likely capture him and take him to the laboratories for experimenting on him…Lex could not bear such a thought.

She figured she would settle on staying here for another day.

"Scar…" Lex said, eying the television in the living room, "…you wanna watch a movie?"

"…Move…E…?" Scar asked.

"Just follow me…" Lex said, leading him to the living room to show him what she was talking about. "I'm sure Yautja don't have this back at your home planet…"

(XXXX)

Awakening with a severe disorientation and headache, the escapee happened to notice that his ship has been steered off-course and has landed on a small, nitrogen- and oxygen-rich planet. After taking a moment to regather his thoughts, he suddenly knew what happened before.

_Looks like I evaded the Elders and hunters…_ the Bad Blood Yautja thought to himself, _…surely they would not think to look here._

The Bad Blood accessed his ship's computer to see if the planet had any archives of previous Yautja interaction. It appeared that between twenty and thirty years ago, a lone warrior known only as the Jungle Hunter had landed on the planet and hunted oomans for his trophies, up until he came across a small armed group of oomans that put up a strong resistance.

Near the end of the recording, the Jungle Hunter fought a fairly large but unarmed ooman with his bare hands, but the ooman was able to fatally injure him with some sort of trap. This forced the Jungle Hunter to activate his destruct-gauntlet in a last-ditch effort to kill his prey. The ooman was seen fleeing while the Jungle Hunter emulated an ooman laugh, and then the explosion occurred. It is unclear from the footage if the ooman survived or not.

The Bad Blood then accessed the most recent footage from a hunter who was not killed. It appeared that he became a Blooded Warrior on this particular hunt. Not surprising to the Bad Blood…but this changed when he got to the point where it began to work with a female ooman.

The Bad Blood put his face extremely close to the screen as he watched the Blooded Warrior and ooman fight a massive Xenomorph Queen.

_This warrior has the gall to try and befriend an ooman…!?_ The Bad Blood thought, _That is even lower than what I have done! And now…I cannot go back, ever._

He continued to watch the footage to see that the ooman was taking him, after he had been apparently injured, to her own den. After tracking this warrior's gauntlet signature, he was able to find that he was still currently nearby, but the specially-made outside-signal jammer made it difficult for the Bad Blood to pinpoint his precise location.

_Just you wait…Scar,_ he said, noting the hunter's name in the database, _I'll be sure you are given your punishment for treason!_


	5. You Cannot Kill Humans!

Lex was watching _I, Robot_ with Scar, who really appeared to be into the story that involved both visual and auditory enhancement.

"…Movie…great way…tell…stories…" Scar said.

"Yep. Just…" Lex began, "…this story isn't real. It's just made up."

"…Oh…fiction…" Scar responded, "…Yet…rogue cybernetic…much like…rouge Yautja…back…home planet…"

"Rouge Yautja?" Lex asked, putting the movie on hold, "How so?"

"...Some Yautja…betray clans…kill…then flee…they…never accepted…back into…society…" Scar said, "…They…called…'Bad Blood'…they…fugitives…"

"Bad Bloods?" Lex asked again, "So…even your kind can end up killing each other?"

Scar nodded, "…Very rare…only few…break…Honor Code…" he said.

_Shit, Scar's species is even stranger than I would have imagined…_ Lex thought.

Lex asked no more questions and simply continued to watch the movie with Scar. Once it ended, she showed Scar how to play board games, listened to some music on the stereo, and because she felt he was getting somewhat musty…washing in the shower, which she had to explain for a while from the other room so as not to intrude on his…privacy.

(XXXX)

At around dusk, Lex figured that she would need to go grocery shopping before it got dark out.

"I need to head out for a bit, Scar, but I'll be back soon!" She said on her way out, "If you want to head out, just make sure your cloaking device has a good charge and be back after an hour!"

"…I promise…" Scar said from the living room as he was assembling a jigsaw puzzle.

Once Lex had left and drove off in her car, Scar peered out the front window. Where she was going off to, he wondered. Could she possibly end up in trouble if he's not around to protect her? Scar thought he was being paranoid at first, but then recalled what he learned about oomans during his Hunting School; they were involved in lots of crime and did often end up causing any kind of harm to others.

Nervous, Scar detached his wrist-gauntlet from a makeshift charging station he made and placed into the wall outlet, and fired up his cloaking device in order to go after Lex, just to make sure she is alright…

(XXXX)

Lex had just finished collecting enough food for both her and Scar for three weeks at supermarket, and then proceeded to carry her grocery bags through the streets to the street she had parked her car on.

_I hope Scar isn't so lonely without me…_ Lex thought, … _I just hope he can handle himself alone._

Lex continued to walk…but then looked back as she felt she was being followed. There were a group of dark-skinned frat-guys who appeared to be following several yards behind Lex. Lex became nervous, and began to jog while carrying her bags; the gang began to increase in speed as well.

It was here that Lex broke into an all-out run. She thought she could lose them in an alleyway nearby…but that only led to her downfall, as there was a gate blocking the way. As Lex feared, the gang had caught and surrounded her.

"Oh-ho-ho! Wese gottus a runner-bitch!" One of them said.

"Yeah-ha-ha! Look like dis is gunna get _reel_ guhd!" Another said.

Lex froze, "P-Please…" she began, "…I'm not looking for trouble…just let me go."

They laughed. "I'm ghessin' dis bitch gonna need sum ol' in-ou' ta get in da mood!" a gang member commented.

"Yeah, bitch!" One said, grabbing Lex and using a pocketknife to start cutting off her top, "We gettin' sum _pussy_ tonite!"

Another began to undo Lex's jeans.

Lex was in tears, "No…stop, please!" She begged.

They laughed again, " 'Ey, you gunna be 'njoyin' dis, bitch! Rite wen I'm gunna-"

"Yo…whus dat?" One said, pointing to the one just speaking.

Lex looked up to see three laser-dots in triangular formation…and she had a feeling she's seen them before.

Suddenly, a jet of light appeared, shooting at the area the lasers were.

"SHIT!" the gangster yelled, jumping aside.

From where the jet of light came from, there were some bangs descending from the top of a building, which made their way to the ground. And then, with a crack like a whip, two yellow eyes flashed in midair, quickly fading. Then…a massive shape appeared out of thin air to reveal…

"Scar!?" Lex exclaimed as her heart lept.

" 'EY! Yo!" a gangster shouted at him, "You gunna ghet yo ass _owned,_ mothafucka!" he drew a switchblade and darted at Scar.

Scar, however, having more combat experience, grabbed the gangster's arm and used his other hand to send him flying into a nearby dumpster.

Another gangster charged at the Predator with a long crowbar, but Scar was still on his guard and blocked the blow with his gauntlet followed by the gangster getting uppercut against the wall, knocking him out.

The remainder of the gang released Lex to try and take down Scar…all to have themselves take the heat.

"Uhkay!" the gangster who was about to rape Lex said, drawing a revolver handgun, "Leh's see if yo bulletproof, bitch!"

Scar charged at the leader before he could pull the pistol's hammer back, and held him against the wall with his forearm, by the throat.

Through his mask, Scar glared at the ooman, "…You try…hurt…Lex…" he said fiercely, extending his wristblade, "…you…pay price…!"

"E-ey, look man…" the gang leader said, now quite terrified, "…leh me go, dude!"

Scar was about to plunge the wristblade into the gang leader's chest, but Lex grabbed his arm.

"Scar, no!" Lex shouted, "Let him go!"

Lex pulled, which made Scar release the gang leader, who took off running out of the alley. Lex looked at Scar in disbelief.

"What the hell are you _doing_!?" Lex demanded, "You almost _killed_ him!"

"…Yes…" Scar said, pulling his mask up over his head, "…he try…hurt you…"

"I know," Lex said, "but even so, you cannot kill him!"

"…But…don't oomans…have…Honor Code…?" Scar asked.

Lex shook her head, "…Ours doesn't work like that." She began, "In our world, if someone is killed, the police, who are in charge of keeping peace in society, will find out how it happened, and if it's murder, they will find the person who did it…and _put them in jail_!"

Scar tilted his head in confusion, "…Oomans…don't forgive…?" he asked.

"No, no, no…" Lex said, "…in our justice system, there is no such thing as forgiveness. Everyone has to pay for their crimes, and if it's murder, they will continuously hunt you down unless they think you are already dead."

"…Hunt…?" Scar asked.

"Yes! So you _need_ to remember: you cannot kill humans!" Lex said, "It's not worth it in the end."

"…Cannot…kill oomans…" Scar repeated, "…punishment…not worth…"

Lex took a deep breath to calm down, "But still…I am glad that you came in and stopped those pricks." She hugged the Yautja, catching him off guard, "You're my hero, Scar."

Scar made a strange series of clicks and trills in response.

Lex looked up at Scar, and was startled to see that the skin around his eyes was glowing green while he held a somewhat awkward expression. Was he bleeding? Did one of the gangsters injure him? But, it took a moment for Lex to realize that he did not have any open wounds…and she figured out what this was in a few seconds.

_Awww…he's blushing._ Lex thought, _I must be flattering him._

"…I…your guardian…" Scar said, taking longer hesitation that was obviously not translation impediment.

"Well…" Lex said, picking up her dropped grocery bags, "…let's get going on home, shall we?"

Scar nodded.

"Okay, put on your cloaking device and just follow me to my car." Lex said.

Yet…the two were unaware that they were being watched by something concealed in the shadows of the night…

" _Yes, impressive fighting style, Scar…_ " the Bad Blood said to himself in Yautja language, " _…yet it is a shame that you do it all for but one scrawny ooman…you truly disgust me._ "

The Bad Blood began to follow the two as they drove off in some strange metal vehicle with large wheels.

(XXXX)

Lex finished putting away the groceries while Scar was off to remove the legs from his stretcher to use as a bed.

Once she took a shower and brushed her teeth, Lex pulled herself into bed and pulled the covers almost completely over her head. About ten minutes passed, Lex was still half-awake, when she heard a weird, rapid clicking noise from Scar. She sat up.

"You okay, Scar?" Lex asked.

Scar clicked a few more times while responding: "…C-cold…!" he said.

Lex immediately remembered that Yautja are reptilian, and therefore do not have the same core-body temperature as humans. And a light on the side of the stretcher that was once a steady green was now flashing red; the heating circuits of the stretcher's covers must be out of power. Scar's thermal bodynet was charging out in the living room with his armor and wrist-gauntlet. So, this made Lex figure…

"…Come sleep in my bed with me, Scar." Lex delightfully suggested.

Scar stood up and hastily climbed under the covers with Lex. She was getting a bit hot anyways, so maybe Scar could absorb her extra body heat for her.

"…Thanks…Lex…" Scar said, wrapping his arms around his ooman friend.

Lex smiled, "Anything for my hero." She whispered, stroking the fleshy dreads on Scar's head.

It wasn't too much longer before the two fell fast asleep…


	6. Human Culture

Lex awoke the next morning to find Scar still sleeping in her bed with her. She really liked the way that it felt to sleep with someone at your side.

What Lex really liked was how Scar looked when completely inactive. Whenever he has in his armor and with weapons on him, Lex will admit that he did look quite fierce, almost terrifying. Yet, asleep while completely unarmed…Lex thought that he looked very peaceful. Whenever he would exhale, Scar would let out a soft, catlike purr, which Lex thought was adorable.

Scar stirred and opened his eyes to see Lex looking up at him.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Lex said, smiling.

"...Morning…already…?" Scar asked, still not used to the short days on Earth.

Lex then remembered about last night, "I'm still thankful for you coming to save me last night. If not…I might be at the police station right now being questioned." She said, wrapping her arms around Scar's neck, "I can never give you enough thanks."

Scar pulled Lex close and into a fairly tight hug, pressing the side of her head to his chest. Lex returned the embrace as tight as she could hold him.

"…You have a nice, strong heart." Lex said, listening to Scar's heartbeat.

Scar did have a very well-built physique for his exterior muscles, mainly due to his training at Hunting School, and the daily training also had some benefits for his vitality and interior muscular system as well. Yautja hunters were never in an unhealthy state. Even though it was a common trait, he was still grateful for Lex's compliment.

The two lay pressed together for ten more minutes before Lex sat up.

"Let's get movin'…" Lex said as she got out of bed.

Scar got up and went into the other room to get his armor on while Lex got dressed in her bedroom. She then fixed up some hotcakes for her and Scar.

"So, I wonder what we should do today?" Lex asked, "Weyland will likely allow a few more days before attempting to contact my crew in Antarctica."

"…Should I…remain…hidden…in…dwelling…?" Scar asked.

Lex shook her head, "I really think we should find something that we can do together. What that could be, though, I still wonder…" she said.

Looking through the internet browser on her laptop, something the seemed perfect for even Scar to be able to attend caught Lex's eye.

"I think I've got an idea…" Lex said.

(XXXX)

Later that evening, Lex and Scar were driving on the road out of town.

"…You are…sure…of this…?" Scar asked.

Lex nodded, "Totally. Why ask?" she questioned.

Scar looked at himself in the visor mirror, "…Well…I don't…blend…among oomans…" he said.

"Well, why else do you think I'm dressed differently, too?" Lex asked. Lex was actually wearing a Marines uniform; she was taking Scar to a cosplay convention that wasn't too far out of town.

"…But…they know…what…I am…?" Scar asked.

Lex shook her head, "If you keep your mask down and talk (I mean…as best as you can), no one will know! You'll fit in perfectly with all the other costumed people!" she said.

Lex figured that, even though Scar was an alien and wasn't generally accepted among societal norms, he does still have the right to enjoy himself.

(XXXX)

Scar put his Bio-Mask over his face, and then the two made it to the convention and Lex proceeded to purchase the entry tickets for them.

"Hello," the vendor said, "how are you two this eve—" he stopped at the sight of Scar, and his jaw dropped, "Wow…and what are you two supposed to be…?" he asked.

"Special Forces." Lex said.

"…Predator…" Scar answered, using the name that Lex said the oomans have nicknamed the Yautja race with.

The vendor continued to stare, "…You actually look like one of those real preds, dude! You're _tall_ enough to pass off as one, that's for sure." he said, "Mind if I could try on that mask…?"

"UH!" Lex interjected, "The mask…the mask can't come off…without special tools. It's held onto the armor with, like…wires and…screws, and stuff."

"…Yes…" Scar said, "…strong reinforcement…difficult…removal…"

Lex had to hand it to herself for being able to improvise all for a friend's sake.

"I see…" the vendor said, handing them their entry tickets, "…well, you two enjoy your visit!"

"Thanks!" Lex said.

The two proceeded to walk about the place where there were several events that were all very exotic to Scar. In one shelter, the was a man sitting completely still while another man was using some sort of thick pigment to recreate a variation of the other man on a slab of some white substance.

"…What…that ritual…?" Scar asked, pointing to the tent.

Lex laughed, "It's not a ritual; you go there, pay the man, and he paints a portrait of you…with a little artistic style." She said.

"…Portrait…?" Scar asked, "…What…point…?"

"There's no point; it's just for fun!" Lex said.

"…Fun…" Scar said; the word was somewhat alien to him. Throughout his life, Scar was put through rigorous training, and seldom had free time for himself.

Lex then showed Scar what the photo booth was (where she showed him how to get creative with the different captures), bought him some cotton candy (which Scar considered a sham for sustenance, as it always dissolved too quickly for his liking…but did have a rather delightful flavor nonetheless), and costume accessories that were for used to adorn the current outfit, such as bows, ribbons, facepaint, fake weapons, capes, and a variety of other items.

"…Ooman society…confusing…" Scar said, "…When do…oomans…train…?"

"Train…?" Lex asked, before realizing what he meant, "Oh, well…our military is the organization that 'hunts' other people who could threaten the safety of our society…usually from other countries. The police handle small cases within the country."

"…Hunting…popular…with oomans…?" Scar asked.

"No. We don't hunt for entertainment; we do it for safety. If we do not get rid of bad people in our world, society can collapse if the threat is serious enough. So, in the end, war is not something humans do for fun." Lex stated.

"…Bizarre…" Scar said.

"Anyways, there's gonna be a dance later over by the stage!" Lex said.

"…Dance…?" Scar asked.

Lex's eyes widened, "…You don't even _dance_ on your home planet?" she asked, amazed.

Slowly, Scar shook his head, "…What is…dance…?"

"Well," Lex began, "dancing is a way to express yourself non-verbally; through movement of your body, sometimes sporadically, sometimes in a pattern. It all depends on what suits you, really."

"…Expression…" Scar repeated.

"Yeah," Lex said, "so after the dinner is over, they'll start the music up! The food might almost be ready now, so let's go grab a table and eat!"

Scar followed behind Lex, grateful for another meal…and learning more about this so-called art of "dancing". Scar really did begin to enjoy trying out new things.


	7. A Moment

Lex and Scar had a dinner of roast chicken and stewed vegetables, which Scar appeared to like so much, as he kept returning to get seconds, thirds, fourths, and so on, until he was satisfied.

"Well, you sure got a hollow leg." Lex said, "And you really like Earth food…that's pretty surprising."

Scar let out a belch, "…It…better than…Yautja Prime…Blood-Pig meat…" he said.

Suddenly, music started up from the stage a little ways away from the tables.

"Ah! The dance is starting!" Lex said, grabbing Scar's hand and pulling him along, "Let's go and have us a wild night!"

Everyone at the dance party was moving in a peculiar pattern that seemed somewhat bizarre to Scar. Lex was doing the same thing, moving her arms and legs in somewhat of a haphazard manner, yet it also seemed like there was some kind of pattern to it.

"Hey, c'mon!" Lex said, "You gonna dance?"

Scar tilted his head, "…Not…familiar with…dance…" he said, "…never…done it…feel like…I…make fool…of myself…"

Lex let out a single exhale of a laugh, "You won't look like a fool! Just do what I do; listen to the rhythm, and just let it take over you…" she said.

Lex continued to dance while Scar still stood off to the side, trying to analyze the patterns of sound that were being played over these subsonic-amplification devices. The sound was a jumble of different types of sounds, but as Scar listened…he found that it had a fairly pleasant melody and beat to it. Slowly, he began to jerk his head forwards to the rhythm.

Lex noticed this and remarked: "Yeah, that it! Now take it further…" she said.

Scar started to shift each of his shoulders forward and back to the beat…and then he held his hands in fists in front of him while doing this…and then began to take steps in sort of a Salsa-style pattern.

"Wow! Yeah, you got it! Now just keep going!" Lex said as she saw Scar finally understand what to do.

All of Scar's fear of humiliation was leaving him as he let the music move his body for him. Scar was truly having the time of his life and now realized truly had no regrets in staying on Earth.

"Wow, Scar! You're not a bad dancer at all!" Lex commented.

Scar was merely observing what all the other oomans around him were doing, and simply mimicked their movements. Though he was not very experienced with dancing, it was a surprise to both Lex and him that he could catch on to it so quickly.

After a little while, the music started playing a lower-tempo, lovely-sounding tune. Scar noticed several people finding a partner of opposite gender and moving in a synchronized manner.

"…What…form of…dance…this…?" Scar asked.

"Oh, it's a slow-dance." Lex answered.

This puzzled Scar; he imagined by the definition that a slow-dance would be the same thing at a slower pace, but…this type of physical intimacy made Scar curious.

"Here's how to do it," Lex said, grabbing Scar's hands, "just put your arms around my waist…yeah, like that…and then…"

Lex brought her hands up and around the back of Scar's neck, and Scar, watching everyone else, took control of their movement, slowly revolving with each step.

"I guess this makes up for me not going to prom back in high school." Lex commented. And she laughed while Scar made an amused series of clicks.

As the two continued to move about, slowly stepping to the song's rhythm, they couldn't help but look deeply through each other's gaze. They could not tear their eyes away from each other, no matter how much they would have wanted. Everything else around the two simply faded into obscurity. Lex brought her hand up and touched the side of Scar's mask with her fingers; Scar gently rubbed his palm over and down the back of her head in response.

The physical bond the two were in was vastly expanding upon their emotional bond. Set aside the fact that they are of different species, Lex and Scar felt something between each other that they had surely never felt before. Something pleasant…protective…overwhelming…

_Oh, never did I realize until now just how kind his race could be…_ Lex thought, _…he is truly the greatest friend I could ever ask for._

_How blind I have been to have spent my life away from here…never to meet her until now…_ Scar thought, _…and to think that some of the things I have been educated on about oomans…are wrong!_

Scar began to lean downwards while Lex slowly stood on the tips of her toes. The two closed their eyes, Lex slowly pursing her lips, about to touch them to Scar's mask—

"EEEEK!" Came a very high-pitched shriek, followed by several other people shouting.

Lex and Scar both opened their eyes to see people running and screaming, and after seeing some bolts of light fly through the air, they figured out the general direction that they were heading.

"What going on?" Lex asked.

Scar, seeing two yellow lights flash in midair with a distinctive cracking sound, activated his Bio-Mask's vision enhancer. Lex figured out what he was doing by noticing the three laser-sensors on the side of the optics. Scar scrolled through the ultraviolet settings, but saw nothing. He then scrolled though the visible light settings, still seeing nothing. But when he activated the infrared filter…he saw the silhouette of a Yautja warrior with his cloaking device active and shooting his plasma-cannon randomly.

" _Where is he!? Where is the Blooded Warrior, Scar!?_ " Scar faintly heard the Bad Blood demand in Yautja language over the chaos, " _I know he is here! And I will blow this place apart to find him if I have to!_ "

Scar picked Lex up in his arms, "…We need…leave…now…!" he said as he began to run with the crowd.

The Bad Blood activated his Bio-Mask's optics to look around…and as misfortune would have it, he noticed a netlike pattern of heat on one of the larger figures in the crowd with a warm-blooded ooman in his arms.

" _There you are…!_ " The Bad Blood said as he took a shot.

It barely missed, and Scar began to run quicker, shoving some people over just to be able to get away.

_I don't care if it's me he gets, I just want Lex to be safe…_ Scar thought to himself, _…but I won't let him get me if I can prevent him from doing so!_

"We gotta take cover!" Lex suggested.

Scar nodded, and he proceeded through the mazelike group of tents to find a makeshift hiding spot.


	8. Escape!

Lex and Scar both hid behind the counter of an empty tent selling snacks, both peering over the edge to see if the Bad Blood was around.

"What are we going to do?" Lex asked, "I can't even see him…"

"…I…can…see him…" Scar said, "…stay close…me…"

And then, Scar pulled one of the two Combi-sticks from his armor and gave one to Lex.

"Oh wow, you brought mine as well?" Lex asked, "…You really try to look out for me, don't you?"

Scar nodded as he extended his Combi-stick. Lex did the same as they both slowly crept out of their hiding spot once the commotion had died down a bit. Scar glanced around with his plasma cannon armed and his Biomask on the infrared setting, looking around for the Bad Blood. Lex took a 9mm handgun off the belt of an unconscious security officer, as well as his TASER and all of the extra magazines.

The place had gone from screaming like crazy to almost too quiet. The eerie silence made Lex uneasy as she looked around in every direction, pointing the gun wherever she glanced.

"…He…must…be here…" Scar said, "…Where…he…?"

"Just keep looking…" Lex said, walking backwards with her back to Scar's, carefully looking about.

BANG.

A bolt of light shot past the two, followed by a couple more. Scar then aimed his plasma cannon at the place they were coming from, and began to return fire. Lex jumped behind a dumpster for cover. The Bad Blood continued to shoot and try to hit Scar, but Scar kept dodging and hid behind some tents for visual cover.

Lex could see the light distortions of where the Bad Blood was, due to the flaw of the cloaking devices. She chambered the handgun, and fired two shots at the almost-invisible Predator. The was a spurt of glowing green blood, and an electrical sparking as the Bad Blood flashed visible and invisible repeatedly. Lex had damaged his cloaking device, and wounded him on the side of the ribcage, though not deep enough to reach his lung.

The Bad Blood collapsed, letting out a loud screech of agony as he clutched the wound on his side as the sparking stopped and he became fully visible.

"…Come…Lex…!" Scar said, grabbing Lex's arms and lifting her onto his back, "…We leave…now…!"

Scar began to dart back to the parking lot where nearly all of the cars had taken off, leaving behind a mess of scattered tire tracks covering the entire area. Once they made it to the car, Lex quickly started the engine and threw the car into reverse.

The Bad Blood had recovered and made it to the clearing to find them trying to escape in some sort of ground vehicle. He then broke into a run and extended his wristblade. Lex quickly rolled down the window, and shot the handgun with the best aiming that she could, though she did miss quite a few times. It wasn't very many shots either before the gun ran dry. She put the car into drive once they made it onto the dirt road they came down to get here.

"Scar, take the wheel!" Lex said, pulling her shoulders and both of her arms out of the window.

Scar immediately understood and steered the car while Lex put her foot on the gas pedal. She faced backwards at the Bad Blood rushing towards them as she loaded another magazine into the pistol. She fired several times, hitting the Bad Blood in the arms and legs, but she was unable to hit his vital organs due to the jolting of the car throwing off her accuracy. Eventually, once the second magazine ran out, the Bad Blood collapsed again.

He managed to look up at Scar and the ooman getting away in the vehicle. He glared and let out irritated clicks.

" _I'll have your head soon enough, Scar!_ " He said, " _And when I do…NGH!_ " he strained as he sat himself up.

The Bad Blood panted as he noticed the bullet wounds covering him. Immediately, he pulled out his Medi-kit and began to do what he could to treat his injuries. But even after being able to stop the bleeding (which was quite a painful process), he was going to have to rest for a little while before he could get going again.

In the meantime, he pulled out a repair kit to see if he could remove the bullets from his armor and repair the damaged circuits so as to get his cloaking device working again. He _needed_ it; a cloaking device is a Predator's bread-and-butter, an essential piece of equipment for a hunt.

Out of curiosity, he activated a function of his Biomask which had been deemed illegal on Yautja Prime; the ability to track the signature trail of Predator technology, essentially letting him pick up the "footprint" of Scar's gauntlet, so it would be easy to pick up on their trail once he was healed…

(XXXX)

Once Lex and Scar were sure they had put enough distance between themselves and the Bad Blood, they stopped at the side of the road to take a quick breather. Lex loaded one of the last two magazines into the handgun and hid it in the glove compartment, just to be on the safe side in case the Bad Blood happens to find them again.

"Well, quite the experience this whole week has turned out to be…" Lex said, "It's had it's fair share of ups and downs for sure."

"…We…must stop…Bad Blood…" Scar said, "…Won't stop…until we…both dead…"

Lex looked at Scar, "You sure? I'm sure he won't find us if we are far away." She said.

Scar, however, shook his head, "…I think…he…tracking…gauntlet signature…" he said, pointing to the device on his wrist, "…We only…buy…extra time…"

Lex quivered in fear. That demented Predator would be able to find them again?

"Well…if it's a fight he wants…" Lex said, looking at the gun in her glovebox, "…it's gonna be the fight of his life!"


	9. A Place to Hide

Lex figured that both her and Scar are going to have to try to get away from Gunnison for a while to have time to plan out what to do when the Bad Blood catches up to them, and that she would have to head somewhere that she could get someone who she can trust with literally _anything_ to do for her. She couldn't take Scar to a hotel or anything like that…because _obviously_ they wouldn't accept his species in a civilized manner.

"What to do…what to do…" Lex pondered as she drove the car.

Scar looked over at Lex, "…Where…we go…now…?" he asked.

Lex drummed her fingers on the wheel, "Well…I do have a friend who lives a little far away from here. Who knows? If I can get her to accept the situation…maybe she'll let us stay at her place for a few night?" she suggested.

"…Better than…no plan…" Scar acknowledged.

"Alright," Lex said, "we're gonna be driving for a couple hours, and whenever we stop to get gas, you might wanna activate your camouflage so you can get out, stretch your legs and whatnot, and so people don't freak out."

Scar nodded, "…Works…fine…" he said.

( _Some time passes…_ )

It took several hours for the two to drive out to Denver, but they eventually made it to the suburban outskirts of the large city. Scar got out a few times to stretch whenever Lex stopped at a gas station, wisely activating his cloaking device before coming within the lights of the station, but eventually, as the sky grew dark, he fell asleep in the back seat. Lex folded the backrests of the seats down to give him a larger surface-area to lie on.

Lex occasionally glanced back at the sleeping Predator, taken by how cute (…in a bizarre, extraterrestrial way) he looked when curled up, asleep.

As she drove through the streets of the neighborhood she entered, Lex took note of the house numbers, trying to remember which one belonged to her friend, since it has been so long since their last visit. Soon enough, though, Lex knew the house when she saw it, and pulled into the driveway. She could see a light on somewhere in the main room of the first floor.

_Typical…_ Lex thought, _…staying up late, as always. She really needs to get at least seven hours of sleep per night._

(XXXX)

Lizzie Stiles was in the middle of quite the phone conversation.

"No! I _told_ you! They should have had it in stock somewhere!" Lizzie said over the phone. After listening to the other person on the line, she responded: "Well, hey! You can't say _I_ led you on a goose-chase all for his sake!"

"Look, I know his proposal was a big deal, but the ring you get for him should only..."

"…no, it wouldn't cost more than fifty…"

"…what? Why would _that_ matter? He's a _dude_ …!"

"Alright, ya know what? You can't count on me to help you prepare your wedding _for_ you! You have to do things yourself! For once!" Lizzie responded, hanging up quickly. "Yeesh…talk about your bad wedding preps!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Lizzie looked down the hallway, "What…? Who could that be? And at _eleven at night_? Are you _shitting me_?" she said to herself as she trudged over to the door.

She opened the front door to find none other than…

"Lex…!?" Lizzie said with her eyes wide.

Lex spread her arms, "Miss me?" she asked.

Lex and Lizzie hugged.

"How ya been!?" Lizzie asked, "You shoulda called me! It's been forever!"

Lex made nervous leg movements, "Yeah…about that. See…I kinda had to…leave Gunnison." She stated.

"What? Why? Was your house foreclosed?" Lizzie asked, apparently anxious.

"No, nothing like that." Lex said, "It's just…it's hard to explain."

Lizzie raised a brow, "Oh yeah? Try me." She suggested.

"Well…" Lex began, hesitantly, "…I'll be right back. _Promise_ you won't freak out at what I'm about to show you…?"

Lizzie darted her eyes around, but nodded, "…Sure. You got it…if it's _that_ crazy."

Lex then headed back to her car, opened the truck…and out stepped Scar, who towered about a foot-and-a-half over Lex's head. As he approached the front door of the house, Lizzie's face went completely white, and her eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of her head.

Scar slowly held his hand up, "…Hello, ooman…I…warrior…from Yautja Prime…" he said.

"…L-Lex…" Lizzie spoke, slowly and silently, "…what is this about…? Is this for real…?"

"Yes, Lizzie, I'm afraid it is." Lex said, before turning to Scar. "Scar, this is my friend, Lizzie." She then turned to Lizzie, "Lizzie…Scar" she motioned to the Yautja.

Lizzie shook her head, "…This is just _so_ fucked up! How is he real…and how is he not killing both of us right now…!?" she questioned.

"Long story…" Lex subtly replied, "…but with that being said, are you gonna turn us in, or kick us out?"

"No! Of course not, Lex! Not after the promise we both made back in high school, but seriously…" Lizzie began, "…he's an _alien warrior_. He's a killing machine! How do you think _I'm_ to cope with this!?"

Lex shook her head, "He's not a killer!" she then clung to Scar's arm, "He's my friend."

Scar nodded, "…Is true…" he added, "…I been…protect…Lex from…Bad Blood…"

"Bad Blood?" Lizzie asked, "What does he mean 'Bad Blood'?"

Lex began to explain that the reason they left Gunnison was to have time to plan out what to do before the rouge Predator tracks them down to here.

"So…you needed a place to stay…and of course, you had to pick someone you could completely trust?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Lex answered, "so I'm begging of you…will you please help us?"

Lizzie folded her arms, "…I honestly do not know how I end up in so much shit…" she commented, "…but I'll do it. So, what do you have in mind so far…?"

"Well…Scar has melee weapons and a plasma cannon…" Lex said, motion to Scar, "…and I've got a pistol in my car…we can't get help from the law enforcements without risking the capture of Scar…so, to be honest…" Lex looked kind of embarrassed, "…I'm improvising as I go along."

"You really haven't changed much…" Lizzie said, shaking her head with a facepalm, "…but I will let you stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you, Lizz!" Lex said, truly grateful, "You're a real lifesaver!"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, I owe you for everything you've done for me, don't I? It's the least I can do to repay you."

Lex's spirits picked back up again as she knew that she and Scar would have the ability to take refuge…at least for a little while. And she was really grateful for Scar constantly looking out for her. True friends are always welcome for Lex in her times of need.


	10. A Night to Remember!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

Lizzie pretty much collapsed from exhaustion at about midnight after spending a few sleepless nights up procrastinating going to sleep. Lex and Scar took the spare room in her basement. There was only one bed, but that would be alright, since Scar needed Lex's body heat to sleep comfortably, due to his natural blood-temperature being lower than what was necessary for his species.

Scar was off to one side, busy assembling another wall-outlet-compatible charging device, for his armor and gauntlet and thermal bodynet, out of a wire coat-hanger and using some pliers from his armor toolkit. Lex had just gotten out of the shower and was busy slipping her night clothing on.

Scar, after seeing the door open slightly with steam billowing out, became curious as to what she was doing in there. He stood and peered inside of the doorway to see Lex wearing only her undergarments. The clothing was very revealing, and the shape and curves of his ooman friend's body made Scar stop and stare with eyes as wide as softballs.

Lex was slipping on a T-shirt, when she happened to see Scar peering in at her. She smiled at him, "Naughty boy…" she said.

Scar's face began to glow green from his adrenalized blood vessels. He let out an embarrassed trill, "…I…sorry…" he said, darting his eyes around timidly, "…was…curious about…what you…doing…"

The more she thought about how she was never able to even so much as go out on a date before, the more she knew how she could use this situation to her advantage…to get what she has wanted for a long time.

Lex quickly discarded her T-shirt, and strode out of the bathroom, laying on the bed in a very sexy pose. "Well…" Lex began, "…if you want more…all you gotta do is join me…" she patted the space next to her for Scar.

Anxious, Scar struggled to carry himself over to the bed, as his legs felt like pudding. Never was he able to so much as bring himself to make the move on a female back on Yautja Prime as a teenager…and this was all extremely new to him. He was blushing so intensely that he felt like his face was on fire, not to mention this was the first time he could see the green glow without a mirror.

Scar laid next to Lex, who began to rub her hands all over his entire body, especially over his pectorals and abs. His Speedo-like cover was beginning to grow tight as his erection grew from this lovely, arousing sensation of being touched.

He decided to start doing the same thing to Lex, he rubbed both hands down her sides simultaneously, and proceeded to knead her ass, followed a bit later by his doing the same with her tits. Lex moaned in delight as Scar began to get her turned on as well. Her panties were getting fairly moist, so she ended up tossing both them and her bra aside, leaving her completely naked.

Scar found this to be truly a moment to behold. His body temperature began to rise drastically, and his whole body began to glow a tint of green, a full-body flush for a Predator. He needed to relieve the pressure on his groin, and pulled off his only piece of cover, exposing his long, thick, glowing masculinity.

Lex began to stroke at Scar's member, and he simply let himself loose and closed his eyes while letting out pleasured moans. She rubbed, kneaded, and massaged it any way she could, all the while being careful to make sure his satisfaction is delayed, which she knew would make it better. After a bit, Lex then managed to slide her mouth over the green-glowing sixth appendage of her alien lover, keeping suction as she slid it out and back in, savoring the splendid flavor of the trace amount of pre.

_I can't believe this…_ Lex thought, _…I am deepthroating an alien! Something that, less than a week ago, I never imagined I would ever be doing in my life!_

"Alright…" Lex said, after sliding her mouth off Scar and spreading her legs towards Scar, "…my turn, lover boy." She said, seductively.

Scar took no hesitation and grabbed both her legs in his hands. He then put his face into her pussy, wrapping his mandibles around her thighs, and stuck his large, thick tongue up inside Lex. He lapped up every drop of her pre that he could, completely taken by its very welcoming taste. Lex panted heavily the entire time he did.

"AAH!" Lex shrieked in pain. Scar had unintentionally broke her virginity, and he looked up in horror at her.

"…What…wrong…?" Scar asked.

Lex took deep breaths, "Hurt a bit…" she said, "…but keep going! Just keep sucking me off! Don't stop!" the sensation of Scar's tongue inside her was enough to mask the pain. He continued slowly and evenly for a good long while.

Being careful not to make her prematurely climax, Scar retracted his tongue, and then stood over Lex.

"Ready for the final round…?" Lex asked when she was able to look up at him.

Scar nodded. He then proceeded to carefully insert himself, inch by inch, into his human lover. Once he got through the fairly tight squeeze, he positioned himself over Lex, and began thrusting. After a bit, Scar's entire body began to flush again, glowing green. Lex was panting and moaning heavy, while Scar was making some sort of heavy wheezing sound as he thrust, and he began to squint about halfway through.

The absolutely phenomenal state the two were in was so overwhelming, that it was almost like they had passed into another plane of existence. Lex and Scar were now connected, not just emotionally or physically, but spiritually as well. They could sense what the other could like they were the same being. Everything in the room began to dissolve from the senses of the two. In fact, the room itself began to fade…the bedsheets…the bed…the lights…everything gone…

Lex howled as she climaxed, and about ten seconds later, Scar let out a earsplitting shriek as he spilled his load into her.

As Scar cummed, Lex could feel multiple knots moving up into her, leaving a semi-warm fluid sensation inside her with each one. He kept on coming for almost a minute, and Lex felt her belly begin to distend and pressure build up inside her as his seed continued to fill her.

"…AH…Jeez, Scar…" Lex managed to say, "…how much…do you…have inside…of you…?"

It was only after this that it stopped, and as he became soft, Scar pulled himself out and simply fell over next to Lex on the bed, spilling quite a few cups of his seed all over the bedsheets. Scar's glow faded as he lay panting. His eyes were slowly fading, and his head tipped back…

…And then Scar passed out.

Lex summoned the strength to reach over and wrap an arm around him.

_Poor guy…_ Lex thought, _…he must be all tired out._

It was about there when Lex felt exactly how tired she was from all of that as well. She managed to use the last of her energy to curl up against Scar once she had cooled down, and was out like a light in less than five minutes.

(XXXX)

It was during Lex and Scar's little "action" that Lizzie awoke from upstairs. Laying in her bed, trying to fall asleep again, she could hear Lex sort of semi-screaming, as well as the predator making some sort of shrieking that sounded…bloodthirsty.

"…Great." Lizzie said, silently to herself, "Lex is being murdered right now…I knew she should've listened to me…"

Lizzie thought about getting up, but figured she could just let the two sort of "work it out," in a manner of speaking.

"…Oh well…it was her decision…" Lizzie said, putting her earphones in and putting on some quiet music to help her sleep.


	11. Lex is WHAT?

The Bad Blood has spent the last few days trying to pick up on the long trail that Scar has taken. It has been a very long trip, and the Bad Blood is growing tired and hungry, and his running low on food rations is not helping the situation. Regardless, he kept his light jog across the land going.

Having to travel on foot, the Bad Blood was in no way going to be able to catch up to Scar and his ooman friend very soon. Only when he traced the gradually-fading trail of Scar's devices about halfway to where he might be did the Bad Blood finally stop his persistent stride and collapse from exhaustion.

Badly fatigued after running for hours straight, the Bad Blood's body slowly began to shut down. Using the last of his strength, the Bad Blood hauled himself to a small creek nearby, removed his armor and hid it in a dense bush on the creek's bank, and lay himself in the foot-deep water, his head against the soft, earthy bank.

The cool, refreshing sensation of the current was very pleasant to the Bad Blood, and soothed the extreme soreness in his feet and legs, and the loose, superfine, almost slimelike soil on the floor of the creek molded exactly to the shape of his back and neck, which helped to relieve the pain even more.

The Bad Blood pulled some of the long grass over his head so as to keep anyone nearby from seeing him. Before long, the sound of the flowing stream took its somniferous effects on the Predator, and he fell asleep within five minutes.

(XXXX)

It has been a couple of days since Lizzie allowed Lex and Scar to take refuge at her house…and a couple of days after the two had to clean up the "crime scene" from their first night.

After a bit of time, Lizzie was finally able to be comfortable with the alien warrior, though she was still in shock by the whole thing. Never would she have remotely imagined that any of this would happen in her life. She never planned on turning the two in, but she still did not feel completely right in assisting them. But this was just a small thing compared to what Lex and Scar were to discover fairly soon…

It was within a few days that Lex began to feel cramping in her lower stomach, and occasional morning sickness. At first, Lex thought it would go away after a bit of time, but it persisted as the days passed.

_Wait…could it be…?_ Lex thought, _and this soon, too…?_

Finally, she decided to look into the matter to see what could be up…

(XXXX)

Scar was scrolling through the channels on the television in Lizzie's guest bedroom, when Lex entered holding a stick-like device in her hand.

"…What…problem…?" Scar asked, seeing the surprised look on Lex's face.

"Scar…" Lex began, hesitantly, "…I just used this device to do a hormonal test on myself, and I just found out…" she gulped, "…I'm pregnant, Scar."

Scar sat up, saying nothing. He couldn't bring himself to speak for a few seconds. When he finally could remember how to talk, he asked: "…You…not mate…with…other ooman…male…?"

Lex shook her head.

An enormous wave of surprise washed over Scar as he was forced to take this in.

_How can this be? I…impregnated her?_ Scar thought, _But…that cannot be possible! We are not the same species!_

"Yeah," Lex began, "and I'm guessing your species gestate…pretty fast?"

Slowly, Scar nodded, "…So…what…we do…?" he asked, "…Should…surgery…be needed…to…remove fetus…?" he began to pull out his Medi-kit.

Lex thought for a moment, but then walked over and put a hand over the latch on Scar's kit. "…No." Lex said, "I don't want an abortion. I want to keep the child. I want to raise it."

"…Raise…hybrid…ooman-Yautja…?" Scar asked.

"As weird as it all sounds…" Lex thought, "…yes. I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing it's just because I've always wanted children. I've dreamt of being a mother ever since I was in middle school."

Scar wondered heavily about this, but then agreed to go with whatever made his ooman girlfriend happy. "…Alright…we…raise child…and…train…to hunt…" he said.

Lex chuckled at the "training" part, "So…are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" she asked.

Ever since his teen years, Scar has deeply desired having a daughter. "…Female…" Scar said, "…And…gestation…take only…three months…" he hinted, "…Yautja…embryo develop…rapid…"

Lex smiled as she rubbed her lower stomach, "I think things are gonna get better…" she said.


	12. Bad News

One morning, a few days following the discovery of her pregnancy, Lex had a horrible pain in her lower abdomen. When she pulled the bed covers up, she was horrified to find a massive bloodstain centering around her groin area. Scar awoke and noticed this in quite a shock.

"…What…happen…?" Scar asked.

"I…I don't know!" Lex said, "This can't be good!"

"…What…you do…about this…?" Scar asked once again.

Lex was extremely worried about what _exactly_ could be causing the bleeding. "Well, I'm gonna need to go to the doctor…" she said.

With that, Lex did the best she could to ensure that excess blood wouldn't stain her trousers…but she was beginning to fear the absolute worst.

(XXXX)

It turned out…Lex's fear was correct.

The doctor who was diagnosing Lex came back into the examination room with test results on a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Well…Ms. Woods, I really do not know any easy way of saying this, but…" he began, "…I'm afraid you have suffered a miscarriage."

Lex could swear that her heart stopped in that moment. "M-miscarriage…?" she asked, greatly upset by the one word.

"Yes," the doctor said, nodding reluctantly, "I am very sorry, but it appears that your future child was unable to gestate properly. I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done, Ms. Woods."

Lex hung her head down and closed her eyes as tears were about to pour out.

As the doctor looked over the results, he narrowed his eyes, "…But, this is very strange…" he said, "…from the looks of the blood analysis we did on the embryo…it looked like its chromosomes were incompatible with your blood, Ms. Woods."

"What do you mean…?" Lex asked, looking up.

The doctor skimmed over the results again, "…It's almost as if it has a completely different gene makeup than that of a human being…like it is some other species…oddly capable of briefly impregnating humans." He said, looking baffled. "Who was the father…?"

Despite wanting to retain her dignity, Lex had no choice if she wanted to stay with her nonhuman lover. "I think I might have gotten drunk at a bar…and maybe…had some 'action' with a random dude…I really can't remember that night…" she said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I see…" the doctor said, looking somewhat uneasy. "…Well, in any case, I am terribly sorry to have to inform you of this, Ms. Woods, but it happens, and it's out of our hands."

"I understand…" Lex said, disappointed, "…so, I'll just be going now."

The doctor nodded, "Very well. I hope you can pick yourself back up soon. Don't let it get you down!" he said to Lex on her way out.

After Lex left, the doctor began to analyze the data from the tests done on the embryo the had been removed from Lex. The results were still very bizarre, unlike anything he had ever encountered…or was it?

He began to notice the genetic code on one particular strand of DNA that stood out to him, something that he had seen before…something that he was required by law to keep a secret from the public under his secret employer…

Immediately, he picked up the phone to contact his superior…at Weyland Industries.

" _Dr. Tulio,_ " the superior said over the phone, " _is there something you need?_ "

"I need you to figure out where Alexa Woods is staying…" Dr. Tulio said, "…I have my suspicions about her after doing a miscarriage analysis…"

(XXXX)

Lex returned to Lizzie's house, still very disheartened by the events that had come to fruition.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing," Lex said, "I just need to be by myself for now…"

As she was about to head back down into the basement, Lizzie stopped her.

"C'mon, you know you have me to tell your problems to! We're friends!" Lizzie said reassuringly.

Lex sighed, "Sometimes…" she began, "…a candle blowing in the wind may just have a chance of survival, but then comes the forces of nature to shatter any hope, and you end up with a charred soul."

Lex then left before Lizzie could work out what she said.

(XXXX)

Scar had been down in the basement's guest-bedroom polishing his armor when Lex entered. She appeared to be quite sad.

"…What…find out…?" Scar asked.

Lex sighed as tears filled her eyes, "Scar…we're not having a child." She said, reluctantly.

Scar sat upright in that moment, "…Did something…wrong…?" he asked.

"No," Lex said, "it was a miscarriage; the embryo died before it could mature sufficiently."

Scar stood up and sat next to Lex, lightly grazing her back with his claws. "…It…not…all bad…" Scar said, "…Maybe…Great Spirits…don't…make us…destined…have offspring…"

Lex said nothing and simply wrapped her arms around Scar, pulling herself very close to him. Scar returned the hug.

"…We've really had it rough." Lex said, "I just hope it can only get better…"

But unfortunately…fate is a bitch.

(XXXX)

"Control, this is Alpha Team! We're in position!" a Weyland agent said over his communicator as his team surrounded Lizzie's house in Weyland vehicles disguised as common civilian vehicles, with holographic cloaking devices in the windows to make the cars appear empty.

Weyland had found Lex due to the tracking chip in the PDA device that the company issued her upon her employment…which she was unfortunate to have left in her cars, as she always did.

"We have yet to confirm a visual of a potential Yautja being in the premises." Another agent responded, "If this takes too long, we got a warrant to search the place. And remember; we will have to use nonlethal weapons, since the scientists back at the complex want this thing alive."

"Copy," another agent said, "we'll move on your command, Captain!"


	13. Captured!

The Bad Blood was able to regain some of his lost stamina by resting in the cool water of the creek, and after scaring off the ooman clerk and customers of what appeared to be a vehicle refueling station, he took several packets of some meat-based food that actually tasted decent to him. On the packets was ooman text that read "Beef Jerky." Though he could read it, the Bad Blood had no idea what it meant. Regardless, he ate as much as he could to recover some more energy.

Quickly abandoning the refueling station after seeing some strange white vehicles approaching with flashing red and blue lights and blaring alarm noises, the Bad Blood proceeded in the direction that he believes Scar has continued to head in. It wasn't long before he was at the rim of some type of network of buildings, with some very tall, lighted ones on the dark horizon. He also began to detect the signature of a Yautja's gauntlet…Scar's gauntlet.

The Bad Blood had finally made it to Denver…

(XXXX)

Lizzie, Lex, and Scar were all eating dinner on the TV trays in the living room while watching a movie.

"Well," Lizzie said, "looks like I was wrong about him." She gestured to Scar.

Lex smiled, "Yeah," she said, "pretty awesome, isn't he?"

"Totally!" Lizzie said, "I never thought a race of alien warriors could actually be so…nice."

Scar's face began to glow green as he blushed.

_I can hardly even comprehend it myself._ Scar thought, _During my time as a Young Blood, I was definitely very hardhearted and down-to-earth…thanks to my rigorous training and restless drive. But after meeting Lex on the southern polar region of Earth…I cannot explain what it is, but her very presence has changed me. Is this what love is…?_ His mind was being completely blown away by all of this. _If so, then it is even more complex than I could have ever anticipated._

At that moment, there was a pounding on the front door that made them all jump.

"We know you are in there, Ms. Stiles!" came a very hardy voice of a man in his thirties, "Open the door right now, or we will break it down!"

"You and what army!?" Lizzie shouted at the door.

"The Weyland Industries Security Division!" the man behind the door said.

Lex sat up with wide eyes, "Weyland Industries Security Division!?" she said in shock.

Hesitantly, Lizzie opened the door to reveal a man in full body-armor with a pistol strapped to his hip. Behind him were other men with the same armor, but with helmets and assault rifles.

"You must be Elizabeth Stiles." The man said before turning to Lex, "And you must be Alexa Woods."

"Wh…what's this about…?" Lizzie asked, extremely nervous.

"We have come down here to investigate a matter we have been informed of regarding a Yautja being on the premises." The security leader said.

"Who provided you with that information?" Lex demanded.

"That's confidential; they chose to remain anonymous." The leader said, "Now we have a warrant, so we are going to be coming in to take a look around-"

"…Lex…" Scar said as he ignorantly entered the room, "…What…going-"

"THERE!" one of the officers said, "Take it!"

He held up his rifle at Scar.

"NO!" Lex cried out.

The officer pulled the trigger, but instead of a bullet, a long cable with a dart at the end shot out and punctured an exposed area on Scar's stomach.

Scar shrieked in pain as it hit him, but then he started shaking like crazy as the cable started sparking with electrical flashes.

"Gah! No! SCAR!" Lex shouted in horror.

As the zapping stopped, Scar fell to the floor as the shock had rendered him unconscious. Two of the officers rushed in and lifted him up to carry him to their vehicle. The remaining officers held their guns on Lex and Lizzie.

"No…please don't do this…" Lex said, "… _Why_ are you doing this…?"

"It's our job, Ms. Woods." The leader said, "We have to see to it that the public remains safe by removing any and all extraterrestrial threats from our world. And, on behalf of the Weyland Research Division, I would like to thank you for keeping the Yautja healthy enough to do proper experiments and analyses."

"But…he's not dangerous!" Lizzie said, "He does not deserve to be caged up like some kind of wild animal!"

"Sorry, ladies, but this is our job. It's what we get paid for." The leader said, "Maybe we like doing it, maybe we don't. But the point is, we have to do it. I apologize for any inconvenience it may cause, and I hope you two can enjoy the remainder of your evening!"

And with that, the Weyland Security agents took off in their vehicles with Scar in the windowless van. Lex and Lizzie could not follow due to the agents standing out of the sunroofs aiming their rifles at the two.

"Well, c'mon Lex!" Lizzie said once the agents had drove out of sight, "Let's not let them get away!"

Lex simply collapsed on her knees and hung her head down. She simply could not piece together what had just happened…and so suddenly, too. She was now sure that she was going to cry…and as a matter of fact, she did begin to tear quite rapidly.

"…Th…there's nothing…we can do…" Lex sniffled as she closed her eyes, "…He's gone…"

"We can't just give up!" Lizzie said, "I think we could go to where they're taking him, and-"

"It won't do any good!" Lex shouted angrily from crying, "…They…won't let him out…security is so tight…that we can't…sneak him out…nothing will work…"

Lizzie kneeled down and hugged Lex. "Just let it all out…" Lizzie said, "…he was my friend, too."

"It wasn't just that…!" Lex said, "We've spent so much time together…we're closer than just friends."

Lex wrapped her own arms around Lizzie as she continued to cry.

"…I…I love him…" Lex said, "…H-he may be…from another w-world…and n-not human, b-b-but I still love him…! For…who he is…what h-he's done…for me…"

Lizzie tried her best to console her depressed and confused friend, and all the while, both of them contemplated what fate could have in store for Scar, now that he is in the hands of Weyland Industries…


	14. Slash

Scar awoke to find himself strapped onto some sort of cot-like platform by thick nylon restraints. The small room he was in was jolting about, which led to him realizing that he was in a moving vehicle.

He tried to flex his arms in an attempt to break free, but his whole body felt really sore, which made tension cause pain. Besides, the restraints were _far_ too thick to break with mere strength.

Slowly, Scar began to recall what had happened just a little while ago…

He was watching a movie with Lex and Lizzie… men knocked at the door… demanded to know where a Yautja species was… and realized it to be Weyland. Weyland! That was the name of the company that Lex had worked for! Scar remembered Lex telling him at one point that, if they were ever to find out about him, they would take him to their labs for experiments, and she would never see him again.

Scar strained at his restraints, but then came a voice: "Awake, huh? Well… ya might wanna save whatever amount of strength you have left… you're gonna need it for what's gonna be comin' your way…" Came the voice of an ooman male, pointing to Scar's armor and other devices sitting next to the platform, as if there to tease Scar.

A second one turned around in his seat to face Scar.

"Yeah, that's right! You ain't so tough without your little gadgets!" he taunted. "Now, we're gonna take you to the Weyland research station, where you'll be locked up in a cell like a wild grizzly… they're gonna stick you up with tubes and wires like a frickin' surge protector… and they'll suck you dry of your precious blood if they want to, and do whatever they want with it! Ha ha ha ha!" and he blew a cigarette he was smoking several feet to Scar's face, making the helpless Yautja cough.

Scar quit tugging at the thick, impenetrable straps, and just lay completely still.

_What's going to happen to me…?_ Scar thought. _They're going to be doing several tests on me… and lock me up? What will I do? Why couldn't Lex stop them…?_

Right about now, thinking about Lex only worsened the way Scar felt. He was no longer confused, but completely sad. He is being taken away from his only ooman friend… the reason he chose to stay on earth… and he may never get to see her again. He had no thoughts about his fate in the lab, but rather his future without his ooman lover…

Tears fell from Scar's eyes as he thought longingly about Lex.

_I cannot believe that I will never again be able to see the only ooman who has ever shown me kindness…_ He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his chin to his chest. _...and I never had the opportunity to tell her of my undying love for her. She is not Yautja… but she is truly beautiful, both in appearance and persona._

The unfairness of this entire situation felt like it had turned Scar's heart to stone.

(XXXX)

"Lex," Lizzie said. "I thought you said any effort would be in vain! Besides, this seems a little… extreme."

"I don't care! Scar is all that matters to me right now!" Lex argued.

"But you could get fired… even _arrested_ for this!" Lizzie added.

"It'll be worth it!" Lex responded.

Lex was busy getting her handgun and taser ready to go after the Weyland agents before they could make it back to the complex that they were taking Scar to. She was willing to risk _anything_ to rescue her alien lover, now. Risks were not of her concern; she was _far_ too angry to stop and think right now.

"Okay…" Lizzie said. "…chase your E.T. boyfriend, but don't count on _me_ for help! I'm sittin' this one out!"

"Suit yourself!" Lex said. "I will make Weyland pay for what they have done, one way or another!"

(XXXX)

The Bad Blood managed to track the movement of Scar's gauntlet, and ended up in its path. He arrived on a long, deserted stretch of road that appeared to stretch across a vast field away from the large city. Narrowing the range, the precision of tracking increased just enough to show the Bad Blood that Scar was in a moving vehicle that was approaching visibly.

The Bad Blood jumped once the vehicle was at the proper point, timing his jump carefully. Landing on top of the van, he broke the left-hand window of the vehicle, and threw the driver out. The van then veered to the left very abruptly, and slowly lost speed. It went off of the road, and into the grassy field.

Another ooman began to stand out of the open window on the right-hand side of the vehicle, aiming a rifle at the Bad Blood, but the Yautja was quick to retaliate by impaling him with his wristblade, causing the dying ooman to fall out.

Other vehicles following began to blare blue flashing lights hidden within the headlights, cooling vent, and windshield, and put on sirens as they followed the van off of the road. The Bad Blood armed his plasma cannon, and shot the vehicles one by one, each one resulting in an explosion. The van drove straight into the eroded ditch of a creek, where it crashed, but not very hard.

The force threw the Bad Blood off of the van, but he managed to recover quickly enough to open up the door to the van, and see the Blooded Warrior restrained and helpless.

" _Scar… at last we meet, face-to-face._ " The Bad Blood said in Yautja language.

Scar made a series of threatening clicks at the Bad Blood. " _Who are you…? Why are you after me…? And why did you betray your own species!?_ " he demanded.

The Bad Blood laughed. " _I don't believe I have ever introduced myself… my name is Slash. As for the 'betrayal' of the Yautja, I have my reasons… but they are no concern of yours._ " He said. " _And you are_ quite _the hypocrite! You have betrayed your species by allying with an ooman! That, in my opinion, is of the greatest dishonor! Even worse than what_ I _have done!_ "

" _You disregard the Honor Code!_ " Scar said. " _Regardless of species, it is our obligation to-_ "

" _NO! Fuck the Honor Code!_ " Slash snapped.

Scar couldn't believe his ears; Slash had just done the taboo—denounce the Yautja Honor Code.

" _I will end this all myself! I will give you the punishment you deserve!_ " Slash said, extending his wristblade. " _And besides, with you gone, no one can punish me for my crimes!_ "

Scar shut his eyes tight and turned his head away, and Slash was about to impale Scar on the platform to which he was bound… when a noise came from behind him.

"Ahem…!" came the sound of an ooman clearing their throat.

Slash turned around to see a dark-skinned ooman female holding some sort of handheld weapon at him.

"Adios, motherfucker!" Lex said, furiously.

Slash let out an angry shriek and darted at Lex, forcing her to fire the gun just as he made it to her.

Slash screeched loudly and clutched the bullet wound before collapsing unconscious from the pain seconds later. Keeping the gun leveled on him, Lex stepped around the unconscious Bad Blood and made it into the van.

"Scar!" Lex said, tears welling in her eyes.

An immense expression of delight appeared on Scar's face. "…Lex…!" he began. "…You come… rescue… me…!"

Lex grabbed a survival knife from a strongbox attached to the wall of the vehicle, and began to cut the nylon restraints. "No way I was gonna leave you in the hands of Weyland…" she got the first one undone, allowing Scar to sit up. "…and let them do God-knows-what to you."

"…Life-debt… even now…?" Scar asked.

Lex nodded, and continued to cut the second belt. As she cut, though, she let out a pained moan and clutched her side, kneeling down. Scar looked up from the belt.

"…What… wrong…?" Scar asked.

"It… it's nothing…" Lex said.

But she held up the hand she clutched her side with to reveal that it was covered in blood. Lex looked at her side to see her shirt torn and a large gash on her ribcage; Slash was able to cut her just as he was shot.

"…Wound… need treatment…!" Scar said.

"Don't worry… Scar…" Lex said, panting. "…I'll be fine."

But Scar grabbed the knife from Lex's hand.

"Hey…! What are you doing…?" Lex said, grabbing her side very hard. "…I…I need to use…that…"

Scar then laid Lex on her non-injured side, pulled her hands away from her wound… and did something that Lex wasn't expecting; he wrapped his fingers around the blade of the knife, and swiftly withdrew the blade, which now had a trace of glowing green liquid on the edge.

"S-Scar…!" Lex said. "Wh…what are you…"

Before she could finish, Scar held his still-closed fist over Lex's wound, and tightened his grip, dripping his blood onto the deep gash. It stung Lex for a fraction of a second… but then the pain began to leave the wound. Lex looked down to see that the cut was slowly sealing itself with each drop of glowing blood that fell onto it. Soon enough, the gash had completely healed.

Lex was at a loss of words for a long moment.

"Of course…" she said when she remembered how to speak. "…Yautja blood is capable of rapid healing."

Scar nodded. "…Like… I say… before…" he began. "…don't… want anything… happen… to you…" he remarked. "…You… too precious…"

Lex smiled and blushed deeply. "You never cease to amaze me, Scar." She said. "You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

Scar himself began to blush, as his face glowed green. "…So… time… leave…?" he asked, trying to escape the "awkward" moment.

Lex looked over at Slash, who was now bleeding out onto the ground.

"Yeah," Lex said. "let's get out of here. My car is parked off to the side of the road, so let's get moving… Weyland now knows about you, so we need to find a place to keep you safe."

With that, Lex and Scar drove back into the city limits of Denver and head back to Lizzie's house to come up with a plan. And they got away just in time, as Slash was coming back to consciousness…


	15. What To Do Next?

Slash, having to endure the pain of the bullet wound in his shoulder, did what he could to get away before the Weyland emergency security dispatch could arrive to see what had happened. He hid in a ditch nearby, and tried to patch up his wound, doing his best not to shriek out loud in pain.

The Weyland agents all quickly stepped out of the vans with rifles drawn, aiming every which way they looked, and covering the entire area.

"Alpha Team, we'll take a look around the crash site." Came the voice of one of the superior agents on their transceivers. "Omega Team, circle the perimeter and see if you can't find any clues."

"Roger that." Came the voice of the Omega Team leader.

Slash quickly wrapped the bullet wound on his shoulder, and armed his plasma-cannon.

"Hm, what's this…?" One of the Alpha Team members said, picking up a small object off of the ground. "…Looks like a nine-millimeter bullet casing." And he put it into a plastic bag he pulled out.

"What's _this_ …?" Another agent asked, pointing to the ground which had been covered in Slash's blood after he was shot. "Yautja blood… I think the specimen was injured in the crash."

"But, there are no Yautja bloodstains on the interior of the vehicle—" another team member said before Slash fired his plasma cannon, killing one of the Omega Team members.

"Shots fired! Shots fired! Agent down!" an agent shouted over his headset as all of them raised their rifles, aiming in all directions.

Slash fired again and again, killing several more of them before they managed to figure out where he was. Quickly, the Predator activated his cloaking device to slip away from them whilst out of their sight. Nearly all of the Weyland agents had their rifles aiming at a spot ten feet away from Slash, where he originally was.

Using the illegal modifications on his plasma-cannon, Slash charged up a single shot on it to create a spread-shot, which ended up causing all of the oomans to disintegrate into a big mess of cauterized blood and organs.

" _That's what happens when you mess with the wrong warrior!_ " Slash said in Yautja language.

Then, clutching his first-aid-treated wound, he took off back in the direction that Scar headed off in with the female ooman.

(XXXX)

Lex, Lizzie, and Scar all got into Lex's car and sped off away from Lizzie's house.

"Um, remind me why you were so _hellbent_ on getting me out of here, again…?" Lizzie asked.

"I told you," Lex began. "Weyland knows Scar has escaped! The first place they're gonna look is here! We need to make sure that they can't find us! We just have to find a place to hide until everything cools down…"

"All I'm saying is, you really should not have gotten involved in the whole WY business in the first place!" Lizzie argued. "I'm sure even _you_ knew that the company was pretty shady, even in the ads."

"It doesn't matter how it all happened! We just need to think our way through it!" Lex said.

"…How… we stop… Slash…?" Scar asked.

Lex looked at Scar confused. "Slash? What?" she asked.

"…Bad Blood…" Scar answered.

"Oh… that's his name." Lex said, before looking down at the quickly-taped-up tear on the side of her shirt. "He sure lives up to it…"

A little while longer they drove, and then they came up to some sort of factory building. This gave Lex an idea…

"I've got it." Lex said. "We need to lure both the Weyland agents and Slash here."

Lizzie looked like she had just knowingly swallowed a spider. "You're joking, right? That's just gonna get us killed! Or worse, arrested!"

Lex chuckled. "You _need_ to work out your priorities better." She said. "And I'm gonna do it!"

"Lex, I swear…" Lizzie trailed off.

Lex quickly pulled onto the street to the factory, and drove straight towards a security gate. The guard just outside of the booth gestured for them to stop, but Lex accelerated faster.

"Get ready back there!" Lex said. "For IMPACT!"

Lex's car plowed through the gate as the guard jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Now that they were through the gate, Lex sped on. One of the gate doors hung on the car for a few seconds before the force of the turning threw them off. Some ways afterwards, Lex drove straight through a fairly big garage-style door into the building, which appeared to be some kind of metalwork factory.

"GAH! Lex, I swear to God, if we are able to _miraculously_ make it through the night alive, I'm gonna kill you!" Lizzie shouted.

Several workers in the building dropped whatever they were carrying and jumped out of the way as the car sped through. Lex, Lizzie, and Scar all heard an alarm begin to go off.

" _SECURITY BREACH. SECURITY BREACH._ " A voice said on the PA over the alarm.

"Shit! The police are gonna be on their way! How is this gonna help!? They're just gonna corner us!" Lizzie asked, extremely shaken-up by now.

"I know that this place has underground tunnels that go pretty far out of the property line of this place, and back to the surface. I doubt the police, or Weyland-Yutani, would know about them." Lex said.

"So, how do _you_ know?" Lizzie asked.

"…High-school class field-trip." Lex answered. "So, we just gotta create a big enough scene to keep everyone occupied, and we'll take the tunnels and get the fuck outta dodge like there's no mañana!"

"I just hope you know what you're doing…" Lizzie said, worried out of her mind.

"Actually… I'm just making this all up as I go." Lex answered, timidly.

Lizzie shook her head. _Yeah, that's just like you, Lex…_ she thought.

"But, if all goes according to plan, we're home free! No one's gonna die tonight, Lizzie." Lex said, reassuringly.

"…This… not like… hunt…" Scar said, surprisingly looking nervous. "…Too intense… never trained… cannot… think… to do…"

"It'll work, Scar." Lex said, before lowering her voice to a whisper no one would hear: "I hope…"


	16. Time to End This!

The police arrived and quickly surrounded the perimeter of the metalwork factory. Cars with blaring lights were covering every side of the fence perimeter. As Lex predicted... no cops knew about the underground passages. They tried to get a vantage point on a catwalk that made up the upper portion of the building.

"We still have to do something to keep them from finding the passages and getting to us faster..." Lex said, pondering.

Lizzie was still drastically shaken up by the whole situation. "Well... I've got nothing. I really don't even know why I am right here, right now. This is _all kinds_ of fucked. Everything is wrong!" she complained. "I get kidnapped by my best friend and her alien boyfriend, and then I end up becoming a _fucking fugitive_!"

"Stop complaining!" Lex declared. "We're gonna get out of this! Not without a few scratches, but we'll still come out of this mess smelling like a rose!"

" _THIS IS THE DENVER POLICE DEPARTMENT!_ " came the voice of a superior officer over a portable PA system. " _THE FACILITY IS ENTIRELY SURROUNDED! IF YOU DO NOT COOPERATE AND COME OUT OF THE BUILDING IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE!_ "

"Goddamn..." Lex said. "...what are we gonna do in just _two minutes_!?"

Scar armed his plasma cannon. "...I... handle situation... outside..." he said, stepping off to a nearby window with its glass missing.

Lex quickly went after him. "But, Scar! You promised that you wouldn't kill any humans!" she said.

Scar briefly looked back at Lex. "...Do not need... kill..." he said before pulling down his mask over his face.

Charging a shot, Scar took aim at one of the floodlights the police set up and aimed at the building. He fired, which caused the massive lamp to explode, which led to several officers scattering for cover. Targeting an armored van, Scar discharged another shot, again causing an explosion and a massive fire, but no one nearby was injured from it.

Again and again, Scar fired at police vehicles and equipment to create explosions and drive back any officers that were too close, but was careful not to let any of them into his line of fire, and did not fire at anything close enough to cause harm to any of them.

After causing a long, thick, jagged line of fire (literally), Scar did a bio-scan of the entire area, which displayed a readout on his mask's HUD when completed: _OOMAN CASUALTIES: 0_.

Scar turned back to his human companions. "...Bought... time..." he said. "...We... leave quickly...!"

At once, all three of them proceeded to look for a staircase that led downward. But then, out of nowhere, something dropped in front of them from an opening in the ceiling. Slowly standing with both shoulders wrapped in bandages after being shot at two different points in time... was the Bad Blood, Slash. Upon seeing the trio, he let out an angry shriek and flared his mandibles threateningly.

" _It's time for you to face your fate in the Dark Afterlife, Scar..._ " Slash said, extending his wristblade.

Scar let out a growl in an attempt of intimidation. " _I will do what I must... for the good of my ooman mate's survival as well as her companion's._ " he said.

Slash laughed. " _Oh, I am very sure you_ will try _._ " he responded, before darting at Scar.

The two then engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand combat, hitting each others wristblade like clashing swords. They did manage to nick each others armor, and create a few minor cuts on their opponent, but they both possessed near-equal skill overall.

"Get him!" Lex shouted from a safe distance. "Cleave his skull in, Scar!"

Slash decided to begin fighting a bit dirty; he grabbed Scar by his dreads and kneed him in the mask, disorienting him. Quickly trying to brush it off, Scar only ended up getting kicked by Slash into a control module mounted against the wall. Slash charged and jumped at Scar in an attempt to impale him, but Scar jumped to the side just in time as Slash's wristblade sank into the controls of the module. He removed the blade after getting a bit of a shock to go after Scar again... and completely disregarded what destroying the controls just caused.

The module began to give warning beeps as the screen that displayed blue layouts of the molten iron furnaces began to flash red at the release valves with the words "DANGER: MALFUNCTION" flashing on the screen. An alarm thundered throughout the building as the furnaces on the other side of the enormous room began to spew molten iron across the floor as the release valves opened.

Despite this, Scar and Slash continued to fight. They continued to try and hack away at each other, all the while ascending up to the catwalk and slicing through several nearby objects such as cables and pipes. In the heat of battle, the two pressed their blades together, trying to force the other back.

" _You know that what you are doing is only going to land you in more trouble than ever!_ " Scar said, fighting against Slash's push.

Slash scowled. " _I should have known the Yautja were going to ally with the petty oomans!_ " he angrily shouted.

Scar's eyes widened. " _Slash, the oomans are a thriving race! They are not inherently evil!_ "

" _In_ my _eyes,_ " Slash proclaimed. " _the_ Yautja _are evil!_ "

" _THEN YOU ARE BLINDED BY DESPERATION TO AVOID PUNISHMENT!_ " Scar yelled.

The two Predators continued to duel their way directly over the flowing lake of liquid iron, sending its heat up at them and making them begin to sweat bullets. Scar was getting very lightheaded from the intense heat, and the same appeared to be said for Slash, as they both began to swing awkwardly up until they stopped to stare each other down.

" _This is where you meet your end, Blooded Warrior..._ " Slash said, silently but firmly. With that, he armed his plasma cannon, and aimed the three dot sights at Scar's chest.

" _You wouldn't..._ " Scar said.

Slash did not listen, and prepared to fire off a shot. Scar then made a break to him, dodged the blast _very_ narrowly, and picked up Slash to throw him into the fiery orange liquid metal below. He shrieked as he tried to stand, but ended up burning his feet and jumping to try and stay off the burning substance in vain. At the moment, Lex and Lizzie arrived to see what was happening.

"Now's your chance, Scar!" Lex said. "Finish him!"

Scar nodded, and activated his own plasma cannon, aiming carefully at Slash, who was still sporadically dancing around on what used to be his feet.

"...Adios... mother... fucker..." Scar said, just before firing off a round that went straight through Slash's head.

The Bad Blood Predator then collapsed onto the molten metal, which set him ablaze and melted his armor. Scar, Lex, and Lizzie all watched as the Bad Blood dissolved into the flames until nothing was left.

"...It... over now..." Scar said, retracting his wristblade back into his gauntlet.

"About time..." Lizzie said. "...Now, can we _please_ just get the FUCK OUTTA HERE!?"

Lex nodded. "Yeah, let's get going before anything else happens."

With that, Lex directed her friends to the underground tunnel, and all of them rushed down the long hall without stopping or looking back, all the way to the end...


	17. One Of Us Now

Lex, Lizzie, and Scar all escaped through an underground tunnel out of the factory and got far out of the police's way. Weyland-Yutani attempted to pursue them for the next couple of days, tracing their route as they hid and slept in the car, but to no avail.

Eventually, Lex figured it was time for this all to stop. She accessed her banking account to withdraw a sizable amount of cash, including several compensations provided by Weyland... which she was originally planning on using to purchase a mansion, but figured that this was more important. She then decided to contact the United States Government regarding a matter that was of the utmost importance, and also very top-secret.

Lex called down a few agency operatives to her house, where they encountered Scar. They were about to use lethal force on the Predator... but both Lex and Scar were able to convince the agents that he did not intend to cause any harm to anyone. It was at this point that Lex made a bribe with the money she withdrew that Scar not be treated like an extraterrestrial... but as anyone else would be treated.

After much debate and thinking... the agents reluctantly took the bribe and agreed to make necessary arrangements. Scar was then required to take a United States citizenship test, which Lex had helped him prepare for by studying for many hours. It took a painstaking amount of thinking for Scar to complete the worksheet... but he did manage to pass (barely, but he managed to do it).

News channels around Colorado heard of the rumors and came down to see if they were true... and much to everyone's surprise, they were. The internationally-released story of the Blooded Warrior Yautja Scar being sworn in as a citizen of the United States became what many people _literally_ called "the story of the century." Lex also became world-renowned for having been the first human ever to ally with a real alien. With the massive cult following the two had, they received a massive amount of fan donations, which helped Lex to fulfill her dream of buying a massive estate and have handymen and cleaning staff to do all of the work... all the while resigning from Weyland Industries to begin her retirement.

Weyland furiously tried to have Scar taken to their main facility for experimenting, but their attempts were thwarted by the government and the Supreme Court, whom both argue that such treatment of an American citizen is both illegal and unconstitutional.

Over time, Scar became _very_ familiar with the human culture like anybody else, and his English vocabulary greatly improved (he was also a bit embarrassed that the Yautja had been mispronouncing "human" the whole time). Lex and Scar were both extremely satisfied with how the whole thing turned out... but figured, why not make it even a happier ending?

With a few weeks of preparations, Lex and Scar arranged their wedding to be held in Denver, televised worldwide. It took Scar's taylors quite a while to make a decent formal jacket and suit (which Scar hated having to stand still with his arms out for so long), but they both knew that it was well worth it.

The two were up on the alter as the priest continued to address the ceremony, looking at each other in an unbreakable stare.

"I can hardly even believe this myself, can you?" Lex whispered.

Scar pulled his upper mandibles into a smile. "Lex... I am true to the most absolute form of honesty possible, that this is the greatest day of my life." He whispered back.

"Scar, the Blood Warrior..." the priest said, turning to the Predator. "...do you take Ms. Alexa Woods to be your lawfully-wedded wife, until death do you part?"

With hesitation, Scar responded clearly and firmly: "I do... now and forever." he said, taking Lex's left hand and slipping on her golden wedding band.

The priest then turned to Lex. "And do you, Alexa Deborah Woods, take Scar, the Blooded Warrior, to be your lawfully-wedded husband, until death do you part?"

Overwhelmed with happiness, and tears filling her eyes, Lex gave her responds to complete their eternal bond: "I do... now and forever." She said, slipping the bulky, custom-made golden band onto Scar's left-hand ring-finger.

Because Scar's facial anatomy was not necessary... ideal for kissing a human, Lex and Scar simply held onto each other in a firm embrace, never wanting to let go of each other.

"I love you, Lex..." Scar said. "...more than I will _ever_ be able to physically express."

"I love you too, Scar..." Lex said. "...and I will _never_ abandon you after everything you have done for me."

Being held together for eternity by an unbreakable vow, regardless of appearance, or species... this, everyone watching knew deep down, is truly the greatest example of true love. It matters not how one may look, or what they do... what matters is how pure and caring the heart they carry is.

The reception following the wedding was an absolute blast; everyone had a fun time dancing and eating and drinking well into the night. Neither Lex nor Scar would _ever_ forget that day.

On the following morning, Lex woke up to the sound of a familiar strange-sounding moaning noise paired with patterns of clicking.

"Good morning, my angel." Scar said.

Lex sat up. "And good morning to you, my strong, handsome warrior." she said.

"Now, what's say you get out of that bed, and let's go have us some fun!" Scar said. "Feelin' up to it?"

"Absolutely!" Lex said, getting up and slipping into her day clothing.

And so, the two went off on their way to enjoy the pleasures of a simple, modest lifestyle... having been brought to them in one of the greatest ways possible. Though they are a different species from two worlds separated by lightyears, they share a bond of love that nothing will ever break.

Both always got a chuckle out of thinking the same thing to themselves over and over: _I'm so glad we never killed each other back in Antarctica._


End file.
